Wolverines cold
by lizziekiss
Summary: Wolverine has hurt Rogue again... but this time he uses a song to apolgize... he wants her to realise why he left her... [loganrogue] one shot song fic


Wolverines Cold……

A/N I have read quite a few song fics lately and I was inspired with song as I have it stuck in my head for the past few days…… enjoy! Also this is an AU based on the movies! The song I used is Cold by Crossfade

-and I don't own the x-men or this song…… even though I wish I did……

----------------------

Logan stood out in the snow without a jacket hoping that he would die from the cold, but that never happened… he didn't die…… he just suffered…… he had broken another woman's heart today…… his only friend for so long had been Rogue… she had loved him through it all… she had tended to him when he was hurt and had comforted him through so much…… she had brought him from the fight rings in Canada…… he knew that she loved him more that life itself……but he loved her too much to let her down… but he had to hurt her to protect her from himself…… but now he regretted it….. He saw the way she looked so hurt, she had cried but not gotten angry…… he wanted to go to her and kiss away the tears…… but he knew he couldn't……. he thought hard for a minute wondering if he could find a way to make it up to her……… then it hit him…

A few moments later he was outside of her bedroom door with a CD player and bouquet of roses, when she opened the door he walked in and played the CD and as the song played he apologized…

**  
Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right**

…I was never what or who I wanted to be, but I didn't see that you still loved me no matter what…

**  
I never stopped to think of you**

… you cried when I didn't come home for days, called me in the middle of the night to tell me you loved me…

**  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win**

… I missed our anniversary because I was fighting saber tooth, in another worthless battle…

**  
You are the antidote that gets me by**

… you tended my wounds in that pretty dress you bought just for the occasion…

**  
Something strong**

… you always stood by me even when there was no one else to…

**  
Like a drug that gets me high**

… you make me happy just by smiling…

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am 

…I though that I could be different, thought that your love would change me into a good person…

**  
I never meant to be so cold **

… I resented you for loving such a flawed man, thought you deserved much better…

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

… I only wanted to be loved for the man that I though I was…

To you I'm sorry about all the lies 

… the nights I was scared of being too close to you and ran off to the bar to hide…

**  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again**

… I'm a broken man, but I hope that I could become the man you deserve…

**  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**

…you have been my everything for so long, you have kept me sane, and loved me…**  
**

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

… I know that I hurt you but I never wanted to…

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

… I was scared of loosing you…

I never meant to be so cold 

… I thought I could protect you from the world from a arms distance…

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep 

… I always wanted to be perfect in your eyes, I didn't want you to see my flaws…

**  
Locked inside of me so deep**

… I didn't want you to see the beast I really am deep down, the feral killer that lurks under the surface…

**  
It always seems to get to me**

… I wanted to be better than that for you…

**  
I never really wanted you to go**

… but I was scared of what would happen if you stayed…

**  
So many things you should have known**

… I should have told you how much I love you, how calm you kept me, how much I wanted to be better for you…

**  
I guess for me there's just no hope**

… I just wanted to be happy with you, but I know I hurt you too many times…

**  
I never meant to be so cold**

…I only wanted you to find the happiness I couldn't give…

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold 

… I only wanted you to be happy, even if it meant giving you up…

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

… I know that I'm a bitter and broken man but I hope that you wont stop loving me…

**  
I never meant to be so cold **

… I just wanted to protect you my love…

Logan turned and walked out of Rogue's room with his hands in his pockets… he knew he had made his peace… she now knew how he felt… they had been dating for a few years now… he couldn't even count how many times she had cried because of him… if he couldn't be the kind of man she deserved he would let her go so she could find one… but he loved her so much… part of him wished that she had run after him when he left her room… as he walked down the stairs to the front door he realized that the other part of him wished that she would never think about him again so she could find happiness… he fingered the box in his pocket… he even bought the damn ring… he had wanted her to marry him… but she deserved so much better… he zipped up his jacket as he stepped back outside into the cold… he began singing the chorus of the song softly to him self as he walked down the street…

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

… a pair of delicate hands on his shoulders broke through his thoughts…

"did you think I was gonna just let you leave"

Her melodic voice rang through Logans head as he clutched the box in his pocket praying that his wildest dreams had come true…

"I didn't think you would chase me"

"I would chase you to the ends of the word" Rogue said wrapping her arms around Logan " I love you"

"I know" Logan said becoming uncomfortable "will you always love me?"

Rogue just nodded as she lifted her lips to meet Logans in a kiss.

Rogue pulled away smiling " your song was sweet"

"marry me"

Rogue looked shocked "are you serious?"

…Logan pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to Rogue… he held his breath as she opened it… he watched as she slipped the ring on her finger… he waited nervously for her to answer…

"OH MY GOD YES!!!"


End file.
